Quand les sentiments  sang mêlent
by Clois4ever51
Summary: Suite au départ des Cullen, Jasper s'éloigne de sa famille. Jusqu'au jour ou il reçois un appel d'Alice aillant eût une vision dans la quelle Bella sautait d'une falaise. CETTE FIC APPARTIENT A SACRI-BELLA JE NE FAIT QUE LA PUBLIER !
1. Chapter 1

« Quand les sentiments sang mêlent »

Disclaimers:

_Tous les personnages, lieux, et autres appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages que nous allons créées._

_Cette fanfiction, est écrite par pur plaisir, de ce fait nous ne gagnons rien ci ce n'est vos reviews, qui bien sûr qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises sont toujours bénéfique a notre amélioration._

_Et enfin cette fanfiction en collaboration avec ma petite sœur qui m'a presque supplier de faire une fanfiction Jasper/Bella. Donc ceci est un fic de : Clois4ever51 et sacri-bella_

_Merci à notre Bêta : __**Elea-chan**_

**Chapitre 1**.

POV Bella:

Partis. Ils étaient tous partis. Mon grand amour Edward, ma meilleure amie Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esmé, disparus sans un au revoir, me laissant seule ici moi la pathétique petite humaine que je suis.

Pathétique, le mot est faible. Depuis leur départ, tous les mails que j'ai essayé de faire parvenir à ma meilleure amie, ne sont jamais arrivés à destination, l'adresse mail n'étant plus en état de fonctionnement, mais je continue chaque jour à lui écrire dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse avoir une vision du désespoir qui a pris place en moi depuis leur abandon.

Épuisée de tout cela je prends la résolution de reprendre le dessus sur la vie, je me décide enfin à sortir de chez moi. N'ayant pas envie de croiser mes camarades de classe dans Forks, je prends la direction de la Push.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis retrouvée à côté de la falaise, je descends de la voiture et monte jusqu'en haut de celle ci. Je m'approche du bord, et je sens l'air frais me fouetter le visage, cela fait du bien, c'est la première fois depuis SON, LEUR abandon (aïe), la douleur refait surface. Respire Bella, respire, voilà comme ça. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître la douleur disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est apparue.

Soudainement je suis prise de l'irrésistible envie de sauter, après tout qu'avais-je à perdre : tous ceux qui comptaient pour moi m'avaient abandonnée, Charlie et Renée seraient tristes certes, mais après tout, depuis quelques mois j'étais morte de l'intérieur. Alors je saute.

- NON!

Je rêve ou j'ai entendu quelqu'un dire " non " ?

Trop tard je viens d'atterrir dans l'eau glacée, j'ai la tête qui tourne et je n'arrive pas à remonter à la surface, le courant est trop fort, une vague énorme vient de se rabattre sur moi, ma tête heurte un rocher, je suis fatiguée, et si... et si je me laissais aller? De toute façon personne ne remarquera que j'ai disparu, puisque Charlie ne rentre que ce soir. Je commence à sombrer tout doucement, et je ne lutte pas, je ne veux pas lutter, Edward mon amour, j'ai trahi ma promesse, qui était de prendre soin de moi, mais tu en as fait de même, n'oublie pas que tu m'avais promis d'être toujours là pour moi et de m'aimer, je sais maintenant que tout cela était faux tu ne m'aimais pas, alors j'accepte enfin ton départ... adieu...

POV Jasper:

J'étais revenu à Forks seul, ne me demandez pas où est Alice. Je vous répondrais qu'elle a eu une vision il y a quelques jours de Bella qui va sauter de la falaise de la Push. À la suite de cette macabre vision, Alice m'a téléphoné pour me dire d'aller la sauver, car ce n'est pas son heure, hors elle ne savait pas quel jour, à quel moment allait avoir lieu cette vision. Alors voilà depuis quelques jours je suis de retour à Forks pour attendre le message d'Alice, qui scrute le futur avec acharnement, qui me dira quand Bella se décidera à sauter et là j'interviendrais. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi elle m'a appelé et ne m'a pas averti de vive voix ? Tout simplement parce qu'après notre départ de Forks la culpabilité, la tristesse et les remords que je ressentais venant de tous m'insupportaient, alors j'ai décidé de prendre du recul, de vivre tout seul. Au début j'étais en Alaska, mais suite au coup de fil d'Alice, je me suis réinstallé à Forks.

L'attente de cet appel était long, très long. Il fallait que je sorte prendre l'air, j'étais trop stressé pour pouvoir rester en place. Dehors pour une fois il faisait bon, le ciel était couvert mais on pouvait apercevoir les rayons de soleil de temps en temps. Je me promène dans les bois, je profite du calme et du silence de la forêt alors je ferme les yeux.

BIP BIP BIP

Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit qui vient me déranger ? Mince mon portable, je l'ai laissé à l'intérieur de la maison. Je cours à vitesse vampirique, j'arrive juste à temps.

- Allo?

- Jasper, pourquoi ne répondais tu pas?

- Euh... désolé je me promenais dans la forêt et...

- Ouais bon ça va je m'en fous mais dépêche toi ! J'ai eu une vision Bella qui est partie à la falaise de la Push. Je t'ai appelé 2 fois alors dépêche toi, elle doit sûrement déjà y être !

Je ne prends même pas la peine de raccrocher le téléphone et fonce dans la forêt jusqu'à la frontière de la Push. Mince pourquoi n'ai je pas pris mon portable pour me promener en forêt, non mais quel idiot ! Çà y est j'y suis presque. Je sens son odeur et sa souffrance, c'est horrible cela me ralentit, cela me fait mal, je n'ai pas le choix, j'active mon don et lui enlève cette douleur, j'espère juste qu'elle ne s'en apercevra pas. Voilà je la vois... MON DIEU, qu'avons nous fait ! Elle est presque aussi pâle que nous, elle est maigre, son visage n'exprime rien, et la douleur qu'elle a en elle, celle que j'ai ressenti il y a quelques minutes c'est affreux. J'étais tellement perdu dans la contemplation de Bella que je ne l'ai pas vue sauter.

- NON! Criais-je.

Trop tard elle a sauté, je n'ai pas le choix je vais sauter pour la sauver, je m'élance et plonge. Je la vois, elle s'est cogné la tête contre un rocher, je l'attrape, je la colle avec force contre moi dans mes bras et sort de l'eau, que je devine glacée, je la dépose sur le sable, j'écoute attentivement son cœur pour voir s'il bat toujours... oui c'est bon il bat, lentement mais il bat. Pu**** de Mer** qu'est ce qu'on a fait, elle avait fait apparaître le bonheur dans notre famille, elle ensoleillait nos journées mornes et ternes. Elle nous faisait oublier notre propre nature, avec elle on se sentait humains.

- Je te fais la promesse de toujours veiller sur toi et faire en sorte que tu redeviennes la Bella d'il y a quelques mois. Sentir ton cœur battre, me gonfle de bonheur à nouveau. Je te promets de rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuilles plus de moi.

- Ed... Edward?

Edward. Voilà qui l'avait fait souffrir, l'avait abandonné et NOUS avait obligés à l'abandonner. Lui qui disais l'aimer, mais qui l'a quittée pour cette Tanya. Il a juste été attiré par son sang, voilà tout.

Son sang... je le sens couler, j'avais oublié qu'elle s'était cognée la tête. D'un coup je sens une odeur désagréable, celle d'un chien mouillé, beurk c'est horrible! Je sais que les loups approchent, après tout je suis sur leur territoire. Je me lève et pars en direction de la villa en jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quand les sentiments « sang mêlent » **

Disclaimers:

_Tous les personnages, lieux, et autres appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages que nous allons créées._

_Cette fanfiction, est écrite par pur plaisir, de ce fait nous ne gagnons rien ci ce n'est vos reviews, qui bien sûr qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises sont toujours bénéfique a notre amélioration._

_Et enfin cette fanfiction en collaboration avec ma petite sœur qui m'a presque supplier de faire une fanfiction Jasper/Bella dans la mesure ou, en contre partie, nous écrirons ensuite une fanfiction Alice/Bella pour mon plus grand bonheur ! Donc ceci est un fic de : Clois4ever51 et sacri-bella_

**Précédemment dans : Quand les sentiments sang mêlent :**

_D'un coup je sent une odeur désagréable, celle d'un chien mouiller, beurk c'est horrible! Je sais que les loups approchent, après tout je suis sur leurs territoire. Je me lève et part en direction de la villa en jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers Bella._

**Chapitre 2.**

POV Bella:

Lentement j'ouvre les yeux, une atroce douleur me frappe sur l'arrière de la tête, on ne peut espérer heurter un rocher et en ressortir indemne. La seule chose qui me vient en tête c'est que je ne suis pas morte.

Puis petit à petit je prend conscience qu'il y a quelqu'un à côté de moi.

- Ne bouge pas Bella, ta tête saigne, non mais dis-moi ce qui t'a pris de te lancer de cette falaise ?

- Moins fort Jacob, j'ai mal au crâne. C'est toi qui m'a sortie de l'eau ?

Jacob: Non ce n'est pas moi, mais j'ai senti une horrible odeur de vampire, c'est ce qui m'a attirer jusqu'ici à vrai dire.

¤ Voyant Bella essayer de ce relever ¤

- Ne bouge pas je t'ai dit, Seth est parti chercher un de mes amis, il vient de finir des études de médecine, et il fait aussi désormais parti de la meute, il s'appelle Damon. Il est revenu dans l'État de Washington il y a peu et il a décider de venir se réinstaller à la Push, cela fait bien une petite dizaine d'années qu'il était parti.

- Il me tarde de le rencontrer alors.

Quelques secondes plus tard ils virent arriver Seth, accompagner de ce fameux Damon, celui ci auscultat rapidement Bella, et l'informa qu'il lui fallait quelques points de sutures au niveau de sa plaie. Tous se rendirent donc chez Jacob, et Damon s'occupa de Bella en lui donnant quelques recommandations à suivre en prévention d'un éventuel traumatisme crânien. Suite à cela ils ont tous pas mal discuter et rigoler et Bella était heureuse de s'être fait un nouvel ami.

Bientôt il fût temps pour Bella de retourner chez elle, Jacob la raccompagne donc jusqu'à sa maison à Forks en lui disant de prendre soin d'elle et de l'appeler en cas de soucis, il savait que son amie était déprimée depuis le départ des Cullen et il fût content de la voir rire, et parler avec eux cette après midi.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, Bella prépara le diner pour Charlie celui-ci n'étant encore pas rentrer du poste, puis elle monta prendre une douche, ceci fait elle redescendit au salon, Charlie était rentré, ils passèrent donc à table. Une fois le diner et la vaisselle terminée, Bella souhaita une bonne nuit à son père et monta se coucher, Elle pris les cachets que Damon lui avais donner, ils étaient censés, diminuer le rythme cardiaque, pour évité une éventuelle hémorragie cérébrale. Une fois les médicaments pris, elle se coucha , mais ne trouva pas le sommeil, elle garda toutefois ses yeux fermer car cela apaisait son mal de tête.

POV Jasper

J'entre discrètement dans la chambre de Bella, malgré les mois qui ont passer depuis notre départ de Forks elle a garder l'habitude de garder sa fenêtre entre-ouverte apparemment. Elle dort, je m'en rend compte d'après son rythme cardiaque lent et régulier, bizarrement, je me rend compte aussi que tout à l'heure après l'avoir sortie de l'eau et malgré la plaie qui saignait abondamment, je n'ai pas été tenter de la mordre, peut être, que j'avais eût tellement peur, que cette peur a pris le dessus sur le reste.

Bon je vois qu'elle va bien, je vais repartir, je ne peux rester plus longtemps, elle risquerais de se réveiller et de me voir, lentement je me retourne, près à repasser par la fenêtre, je l'ouvre, près a l'enjamber.

- Jasper? Reste !

TBC

La suite dans le prochain chapitre, désolé pour l'attente, mais avec le travail pas facile de me mettre sur la fic tout le temps étant donner que je quitte rarement avant 22h.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quand les sentiments « sang mêlent » **

Disclaimers:

_Tous les personnages, lieux, et autres appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages que nous allons créées._

_Cette fanfiction, est écrite par pur plaisir, de ce fait nous ne gagnons rien ci ce n'est vos reviews, qui bien sûr qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises sont toujours bénéfique a notre amélioration._

_Et enfin cette fanfiction en collaboration avec ma petite sœur qui m'a presque supplier de faire une fanfiction Jasper/Bella dans la mesure ou, en contre partie, nous écrirons ensuite une fanfiction Alice/Bella pour mon plus grand bonheur ! Donc ceci est un fic de : Clois4ever51 et sacri-bella_

**Précédemment dans : Quand les sentiments sang mêlent :**

_Bon je vois qu'elle va bien, je vais repartir, je ne peux rester plus longtemps, elle risquerais de se réveiller et de me voir, lentement je me retourne, près à repasser par la fenêtre, je l'ouvre, près a l'enjamber._

_- Jasper? Reste !_

**chapitre 3**

Je me retourne brusquement. Je croyais qu'elle dormait, elle est peut-être en train de rêver.

- Jasper?

- Bella, comment va ta tête?

- C'est toi qui ma sorti de l'eau?

- Oui Bella, c'est bien moi qui t'es sorti de l'eau! Bon sang Bella où avait tu la tête, pourquoi as-tu sauté de la falaise? Tu ne t'es pas poser la question de comment on allait réagir? Non mais attend je sais que l'on est parti sans t'avoir dit au revoir, même si on mourrais d'envie de te prévenir de ne pas te quitter, mais Edward nous a obliger, presque même menacer, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire ça Bella on tient tous à toi plus que tu ne le pense et...

- Jasper?

- Oui?

- Respire! Je sais que vous n'en avez pas besoin, mais à te voir parler sans reprendre ta respiration, cela me fait suffoquer.

- Pardon, euh... bonjour?

Euh... j'ai raté quelque chose? Elle et morte de rire la, devant moi. Qu'es je dit?

- ouf... désoler Jasper ... attends 2 secondes... que je... reprenne ma respiration... Réussit-elle à dire entre deux rires.

- Voila, je suis calmé. Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout suivi de ce que tu ma dit mais j'ai une question si tu me permet?

- Je t'en pris, je ferais de mon mieux pour te répondre.

- Ok, Euh... qu'est ce que tu fait la? C'est pas que ca me dérange, mais est ce que...

Je sais ce qu'elle veut dire, " Est ce que TOUT le monde est revenu? "

- Non Bella il n'y a que moi.

- Ah, d'accord, je suppose que tu était la juste pour voir comment j'allais, alors comme tu vois je vais bien, euh... enfin un peu mal à la tête, mais ça va... enfin je crois.

Au dernier mot de sa phrase elle avais baisser le ton de sa voix comme si elle se parlait plus à elle même. Elle repris:

- Donc tu peux t'en aller et leur faire savoir à tous que je suis ENCORE vivante.

- Quoi?

- Euh... bah je suppose que tu va repartir, maintenant que tu sais comment je vais.

- Je trouve que tu suppose beaucoup trop, et mal. A vrai dire, oui j'étais là pour te sauver, mais je ne compte pas repartir.

- Quoi? Mais... et... et Alice?

- Comment dire... euh... Alice et moi... on est... séparer.

- Oh! Non mais c'est pas possible... comment ça ce fait?

- Après notre..." départ " tout le monde culpabilisais de t'avoir laisser comme ça sans nouvelles, tout le monde était triste d'avoir... abandonné...  
une sœur, une meilleur amie et une fille, et toute ces émotions me tuai petit à petit, car celui qui ressenti la plus grande souffrance c'était bien moi. C'est à cause de moi que l'on a du partir, te laissé, et je m'en veux, je m'en veux tellement, je voulais m'excuser, je veux me faire  
pardonner Bella, de t'avoir obliger à endurer cette souffrance seule.

J'aurais du me contrôler et...

- Non! Non Jasper tu n'as pas le droit!

- Qu... Quoi?

- Tu n'as pas le droit de t'en vouloir, ce n'est pas ta faute!

- Bella voyons j'ai failli te tuer!

- Je sais très bien ça! Mais je veux dire ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est dans ta nature de vouloir tuer des gens, et je sais, Jasper, je sais que ce soir là, tu aurais pu te retenir, j'ai confiance en toi, et je sais que tu n'aurais pas voulu me tuer, mais vu que tu ressentais les émotions de tous ce soir là  
je saignais, je m'étais couper le doigt, et toute ta famille a été attirer par mon sang, mais vous auriez pu tous tenir si Edward ne m'aurais pas pousser, et envoyer voler dans les assiettes, ce qu'il voulait ce n'était pas de me protégé de toi, mais juste protégé " sa nourriture ". Et quand il a voulu  
protégé " sa nourriture ", la soif que tu ressentais venant de toute ta famille, plus la tienne, et quand Edward a grogner ton instinct a pris le dessus, et LA tu as voulu m'attaquer, mais pas avant, je le sais, Jasper, car je te fait confiance, tu n'aurais pas pu me faire de mal. Finit-elle essoufflé.

POV Bella

J'étais essoufflé après lui avoir dit ce que je pensais. Et d'un coup il fît ce à quoi je m'attendais le moins...

TBC

En excuse du retard je vous poste deux chapitres en espérant plein de reviews ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Quand les sentiments « sang mêlent » **

**Disclaimers:**

Tous les personnages, lieux, et autres appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages que nous allons créées.  
Cette fanfiction, est écrite par pur plaisir, de ce fait nous ne gagnons rien ci ce n'est vos reviews, qui bien sûr qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises sont toujours bénéfique a notre amélioration.  
Et enfin cette fanfiction est de sacri-bella qui est ma petite soeur, je ne fait que relire, corriger du mieux que je peut et publier.

**Précédemment dans : Quand les sentiments sang mêlent :**

POV Bella

J'étais essoufflé après lui avoir dit ce que je pensais. Et d'un coup il fît ce à quoi je m'attendais le moins...

- Je sais très bien ça! Mais je veux dire ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est dans ta nature de vouloir tuer des gens, et je sais, Jasper, je sais que ce soir là, tu aurais pu te retenir, j'ai confiance en toi, et je sais que tu n'aurais pas voulu me tuer, mais vu que tu ressentais les émotions de tous ce soir là  
je saignais, je m'étais couper le doigt, et toute ta famille a été attirer par mon sang, mais vous auriez pu tous tenir si Edward ne m'aurais pas pousser, et envoyer voler dans les assiettes, ce qu'il voulait ce n'était pas de me protégé de toi, mais juste protégé " sa nourriture ". Et quand il a voulu  
protégé " sa nourriture ", la soif que tu ressentais venant de toute ta famille, plus la tienne, et quand Edward a grogner ton instinct a pris le dessus, et LA tu as voulu m'attaquer, mais pas avant, je le sais, Jasper, car je te fait confiance, tu n'aurais pas pu me faire de mal. Finit-elle essoufflé.  
POV Bella  
J'étais essoufflé après lui avoir dit ce que je pensais. Et d'un coup il fît ce à quoi je m'attendais le moins...

chapitre 4

POV Bella

Il était tombé a genoux par terre, et il sanglotais, mais pourquoi ? Je m'approche de Jasper, et me mis à genoux devant lui avant de le prendre dans mes bras, doucement pour ne pas le brusquer, et je le berce dans mes bras en chantonnant une chanson pour le calmer.

- Chut Jasper, calme toi, ca va aller, chut...

Une fois calmer il s'éloigna brusquement de moi, en allant ce coller à l'autre bout de ma chambre. Il devais seulement réaliser, qu'il était plus proche de moi, physiquement, que d'habitude.

- Désoler, me dit-il en baissant la tête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que sais, sauf que moi... personne n'était là pour me consoler... Et arrête de t'excuser pour rien et dit moi plutôt pourquoi as tu réagis comme ca?

- Je... Je n'avais pas vu les choses du même angle que toi, mais maintenant que tu m'a dit ce que tu pensais, j'ai réaliser que tu avait raison,  
c'est vrai que j'aurais réussi à me contrôler si ma famille n'avais pas ressentis la soif de sang a ton égard.

- Voilà c'est mieux comme ça! dit-je en baillant sur le dernier mot.

- Tu devrais dormir maintenant il est tard et demain c'est le dernier jour du week-end que tu à pour te reposer, alors recouche toi et dort, m'ordonna t-il. Je sourit et me coucha, comme il me l'avait dit.

Il se dirige vers la fenêtre, prêt à repartir.

- Jasper?

- Oui, Bella?

- Est-ce que tu peux... rester avec moi, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme? s'il te plaît?

- Bien sur.

Il ce dirigea vers le rocking-chair, et je ressentis une pointe de déception, ce qui, bien évidemment, il remarqua, et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Désoler c'est juste que... j'avais l'habitude qu'Edward vienne à côté de moi.

Contre toute attente il viens s'installer sur le lit allongé à coter de moi et passa un bras en dessous de ma tête pour que je vienne me coller contre son torse froid. Je frisonne dus au contact de son corps froid, je n'avais plus l'habitude mais cela ne me dérange pas, et il rabattis la couverture jusqu'à mes épaules. Suite a cela, je m'endormis en écoutant Jasper me fredonner une mélodie qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnue.

Je me réveille doucement, c'était la première nuit que j'avais faite sans cauchemars, et cela réussi à me m'être de bonne humeur. J'étais déçu de ne pas voir Jasper à mon réveille, mais je sais qu'il et rester toute la nuit, puisque les drap à coter de moi sont encore frais, je souris à cette pensé. Je me lève et vais me doucher. Après ma douche je descend prendre mon petit déjeuner, Charlie est déjà partis à la pêche avec les Black je suppose.  
Je ne sais pas quoi faire aujourd'hui, comme je serais seule toute la journée, je pense que j'irais rendre visite à Jasper, je ne sais pas si ca lui fera plaisir mais, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, non? Je monte me brosser les dents et redescend, prendre mes clés, et je sortis en direction de ma voiture.

POV Jasper

J'étais partis juste avant que Bella ne ce réveille, à vrai dire j'ai un peu honte d'avoir pleurer devant elle hier soir. Enfin pleurer, oui, mais sans larmes. Et j'avoue que jamais je me suis laisser aller devant ma famille, c'était une première de pleurer devant quelqu'un, mais pourquoi il à fallut que ce soit devant Bella? J'ai sentis en elle qu'elle avait confiance en moi, un peu de tristesse et toujours cet douleur, mais aucune pitié. C'est  
ce que j'aimais chez Bella, elle connais un peu mon passer, et jamais je n'est ressenti une seule pointe de pitié comparé à ma famille, même si ils essayent de le caché, je la ressent quand même. Et voilà maintenant je me suis promis de toujours être là pour Bella, de faire tout mon possible pour la voir heureuse comme avant, comme quand elle était encore avec Edward, je veux revoir des étoiles dans ses yeux quand elle souris, je me suis promis de ne plus JAMAIS l'abandonné. J'étais coucher sur le canapé quand j'entends un moteur de voiture, et en entendant le moteur je reconnu tout de suite de quel voiture il s'agit. Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée, j'ouvre la porte et attend que Bella ce soit garée, et lui sourit.  
Elle sortis de la voiture et me sourit à son tour. Mon dieu ce qu'elle est belle, je n'avais pas vraiment remarquer avant, mais là... Elle est d'une beauté naturelle, pas besoin de maquillage. Je comprend maintenant pourquoi tous les garçons au lycée de Forks lui tournaient autour. Je m'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas vus qu'elle c'était approcher de moi.

- Salut! Me dit-elle un peu gêner.

- Bonjour Bella! Bien dormis?

- Oui très bien... merci.

- Viens entre.

- Merci. Et euh... tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyer cette nuit?

- Non pas le moins du monde, je t'es regarder dormir, et je dois t'avouer que c'est la première fois, depuis ma transformation, que je vois un humain dormir, et je suis un peu jaloux. Ça me manque de ne plus dormir, rêver, etc... Tout en parlant on c'était diriger vers le salon ou elle s'assit sur le canapé et moi sur le fauteuil dans face.

- Mais toi au moins tu ne perd pas ton temps à dormir. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux sans jamais ressentir la moindre fatigue.

- Peut-être mais je ne me rappel plus vraiment de ma vie en tant qu'humain et malheureusement je ne me rappel pas de ce que ça faisais de ce réveiller après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et tu parle beaucoup dans ton sommeil... dit-je avec un sourire.

Elle cacha son visage entre ses main et je voyais bien qu'elle était en train de rougir, elle était gêner.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit encore?

- Tu as dit mon prénom et tu ma demander de rester et de plus jamais te quitter.

Elle rougi de plus belle.

- Ah... Euh... ouais, c'est assez embarrassant. Désoler.

- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est agréable de savoir que tu ne veux pas que je parte.

Elle était partis dans c'est pensée et je ressenti de la peur émanant d'elle.

- Bella? Qu'est ce qu'il y à?

- Je... Enfin, j'ai... peur que tu ne m'abandonne... encore une fois. Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Regarde moi Bella. Voyant que gardait la tête baisser de peur de croiser mon regard, je me leva et partis m'assoir à coter d'elle sur le canapé.  
Je pris son menton entre mes doigts froids et lui releva le visage et repris.

- Bella, jamais, tu m'entend, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais une autre fois. Je te promet, de ne plus te quitter, d'être toujours la pour toi, t'en que tu veuille bien de moi bien sur.

Je la vois réfléchir, elle est surement en train de ce battre intérieurement pour savoir si elle doit oui ou non me croire.

- Merci Jasper, vraiment.

Et je fit ce que jamais je n'aurais fait auparavant.

note de l'auteur: Voila pour le chapitre 4 comment le trouver vous? et a votre avis qu'est ce que Jasper va faire? A bientôt pour le chapitre 5 qui est fini, pensez à laissez plein de reviews s'il vous plait, vous pouvez aussi me posez des questions, je me ferais  
un plaisir de vous répondre dans la limite du possible :), merci et a bientôt. Bisous


	5. Chapter 5

«Quand les sentiments sang mêlent»

**Note de l'auteur:**

Désoler pour le retard mais ne m'en voulez pas ce n'est absolument pas de ma faute, mais celle de ma chère et tendre sœur et oui je suis déjà en train d'écrire le chapitre 7 mais étant donner que c'est ma sœur qui me corrige je ne peux publier qu'après la correction, donc envoyez lui des tomates je vous y autorise. Sur ce bonne lecture et n'oublier pas la review à la fin. Et merci à ceux ou plutôt celles qui m'en on déjà  
laisser bisous bisous.

**Précédemment dans «Quand les sentiments sang mêlent»:**

- Merci Jasper, vraiment.

Et je fit ce que jamais je n'aurais fait auparavant.

**Chapitre 5**

POV Jasper

Je m'approche de Bella et la pris dans mes bras. Elle dû être surprise car elle ne réagis pas tout de suite. Mais après quelques secondes elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Je l'entend renifler tout doucement, je sourit en sachant quelle etait en train de sentir mon odeur. Elle ce dégagea de mon étreinte tout doucement et elle me regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux chocolat, si profond, expriment le doute. Je ressent ses sentiments, mais pourquoi doute t-elle, pourquoi le doute, pourquoi la peur?

- Bella qu'est ce que tu as?

- Non c'est rien, ca va.

Toutes émotions en elle ont disparues.

- Alors ? Qu'avais tu prévu de faire pour aujourd'hui?

- Étant donner que je n'attendais pas ta visite, je pensais resté ici toute la journée à lire, mais maintenant que tu me tien compagnie, ce qui ne me dérange pas, m'empressais-je de préciser, on peux aller ce promener dans les bois ou à Port Angeles ou même aller au cinéma.

POV Bella

- Cinéma. Dit-je précipitamment. Désoler mais les bois, je préfère éviter pour le moment.

- Oui désoler. Je n'avais pas penser...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira, et puis je préfère aller au cinéma ca fait un baille que je n'y suis pas aller.

- D'accord, ok pour le ciné. Mais euh... tu veux aller regarder quoi?

- Je sais pas on verra sur place?

- Pas de problème, il y à une séance bientôt on y va maintenant comme ça tu aura le temps de choisir un film et prendre du pop corn.

- Ok.

On sortis prendre la voiture, mais Jasper voulu prendre la sienne évidemment, car avec ma voiture on n'y serais jamais arriver a l'heure.

En arrivant là haut, et après avoir choisi un film d'horreur évidemment, il n'y avait que ces film la pour mon plus grand malheur, il a absolument voulu payer les places, je sais que ce n'est pas très cher et qu'il a largement les moyens, mais cela me gênais un peu, je n'aime pas qu'on me paye des choses ou qu'on m'offre des cadeaux. J'entendis Jasper grogner et me retourna brusquement vers lui. Il regardais vers un groupe de garçons en train de nous, euh... de ME fixer.

- Jasper, calme toi, ils ne font rien de mal. Lui dit-je en le prenant par la main pour le forcer à avancer, ce qui, bien évidemment, ne marcha pas, avec sa force surhumaine il ne bougeas pas d'un pouce. Aller Jasper bouge toi s'il te plait on va se faire remarquer! Mais c'est pas possible, il est têtu à la fin.

Bon je le lâcha et parti en direction du groupe de garçons qui continuais de me fixer.

- Excuser moi, mais on ne vous a jamais dit que fixer les gens comme ça c'était mal polis?

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Comment t'appelle tu? Me demanda l'un des garçon.

- Je n'ai pas de prénom et puis arrêter de me regarder comme ca parce que... parce que mon petit ami et là bas, dit-je en montrant Jasper du doigt, et il et très jaloux alors à moins que vous préfèreriez ne jamais rentrez chez vous, vous feriez mieux de regardez quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Sur ce je me retourna et reparti en direction de Jasper qui me regarda les yeux grand ouvert et les yeux noir. Il était surpris et en colère, contre moi?

- Bella qu'est ce qui t'a pris d'aller les voir?

- Bah je sais pas je voulais pas que tu leurs saute dessus et les vident de leur sang en plein milieu du cinéma, alors j'ai été les voir et leur dire  
d'arrêter de me regarder.

- Tu et folle! Ils auraient pu... je sais pas moi te toucher ou t'embarquer!

- Avec toi a seulement quelque mètre de moi il ne peux rien m'arriver. Lui rétorquais-je tout sourire.

- Tu es complètement folle quand même! Ne refait plus jamais ca. Et euh... Ton petit ami?

Oups j'avais oublier qu'il avait une ouïe ultra développer. Saleté ouïe vampirique!

-Euh... ouais désoler mais c'était le seul moyen de les faire changer de cible. Dit-je gêner, et rouge comme une tomate.

- Mouai...

Il rigolas, ces yeux reprirent leur couleur doré et nous sommes parti chercher du pop corn et s'installer à des place assez éloigner des autres humains.  
Le film commence, mon enfer personnel aussi. J'ai horreur des film d'horreur. Oui je sais vous aller me demander pourquoi j'ai choisi ce film la alors que je n'aime pas? Et bien tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait que ca, et que je voulais pas retourner chez moi toute seule alors, quand Jasper ma proposer de regarder un film au cinéma, j' ai vue dans ses yeux qu'il voulais vraiment sortir un peu, et puis j'en ais besoin moi aussi, alors j'ai opter pour le cinéma, si j'avais su...

- Du calme Bella ce n'est qu'un film et puis comme tu as dit tout à l'heure, je suis là il ne peux rien t'arriver.

C'est moi ou il ce moque de moi? Pfff saletés de dons vampirique, et puis saletés de vampires tout cour!  
Il me tendit son bras pour que je mis accroche. Je ne me le fit pas dire deux fois, je mis accroche de toute mes forces, et cela le fit rire, je lui donna donc un coup de coude, qui, bien évidemment ne lui fit aucun mal.  
Le film était bien avancer et je me cachais tout le temps dans le cou de Jasper, je sais que ce n'est pas la réalité ce qu'on vois au cinéma ou à la télé, mais ca fait quand même flipper leur truc. A la fin de celui ci, on sorti et nous allions rejoindre la voiture quand quelqu'un m'appela.

- Bella!

Je me retourne pour découvrir Damon.

- Salut Damon comment va tu?

- Ça va et toi?

- Oui très bien merci.

- Je voulais savoir comment tu va depuis la dernière fois?

- Très bien merci les médicament que tu m'a donner on fait effets et je vais beaucoup mieux, mais euh... Tu n'est pas avec Jacob?

- Non, il est avec Leah... Tu n'est pas au courant?

- Au courant de quoi?

- Il s'est imprégner de Leah et maintenant il sont ensemble et ne se lâchent plus.

- Ah... Je... Je suis contente pour lui.

Jasper va surement ressentir que j'étais déçu car...

- Bella? Qu'est ce que je disait!

- Oui désoler c'est juste qu'avant il me disait tout et la... je l'apprend par Damon c'est... Bizarre...

- Non Bella c'est juste normal, il ne pense qu'à Leah maintenant, comme je te l'ai dit il son tout le temps ensemble, ils ne se lâchent plus. Finit-il en rigolant.

- Ah d'accord.

- Et euh... Ton copain c'est qui?

Me souvenant que je n'avait pas présenter Jasper a Damon inversement, je fit les présentations aussitôt.

- Oh Damon je te présente Jasper un vampire, et Jasper je te présente Damon un loup-garou.

Damon tendit la main à Jasper pour la lui serré? C'est la première fois que je vois ca, et Jasper la lui serra, je ne comprend pas tout la.

- Damon? Peut tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu est si gentil avec un vampire, qui est censé être ton pire ennemi?

- Oui ça peu paraître dingue, mais l'histoire entre les vampires et les loup-garou ce n'est pas mon truc d'avoir des ennemis, et puis il a l'air sympa Jasper. Dit il en souriant et en regardant Jasper.

- Merci tu as l'air d'être sympa toi aussi. Lui répond Jasper.

- Contente que vous vous entendez bien vous deux, mais maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait?

- On a qu'à aller chez moi?

- Jasper! Damon ne peux pas venir chez toi à cause du traité.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ca Bella, me dit Damon, on y va?

Et on reparti en direction de la villa.  
On sorti de la voiture et Jasper nous invita à rentrer chez lui. Il fit visiter la villa à Damon, moi je m'installa sur le canapé du salon en les attendant. Je les vois qui redescendent et me rejoignent sur le canapé. Jasper nous proposa à boire.

- Quelqu'un veux boire quelque chose?

- Tu a quoi? Lui demanda Damon.

- Coca Cola, Ice The, Orangina, de l'eau, du café, du thé?

- Coca! Répondîmes Damon et moi en même temps.

Jasper partis chercher notre coca dans la cuisine. Damon remarqua TOUS les jeux de PS3, Xbox360, Wii qu'il y avait à coté de la télé et ce dirigea vers ceux ci.

- Wouaaaaaaaaaah! J'y crois pas tout ce que tu as comme jeux!

Jasper reviens au salon avec 2 canettes de coca.

- Et encore, mon frère et partis avec beaucoup de jeux aussi.

- Sérieux? Oh la la! Tu as Need For Speed Hot Poursuit le dernier qui est sortis! Je l'ai jamais essayé, est ce que je peux y jouer?

- Oui bien sur.

On a jouer aux jeux toute l'après midi jus(qu'à ce que quelqu'un arrive en défonçant la porte d'entrer, la personne s'immobilisa en plein milieu du salon, et c'est là que je le reconnu, une personne qui m'avais t'en manquer, et qui m'avais abandonné comme tout les autres...

Voila pour ce chapitre! Alors comment vous le trouver? Et a votre avis c'est qui qui es arriver? Bisous et à bientôt.

P.S: Message de la correctrice, pas de tomates s'il vous plais, la raison du retard est la suivante, mon père travail en déplacements, et lorsqu'il part, je lui prête mon pc portable, donc je ne peut pas faire les corrections et vu qu'il ne revient que le week-end et que moi je travail le week-end c'est pas facile de faire les corrections et les publications, je tiens aussi à m'excuser si il reste des fautes. Bisous !


	6. Chapter 6

«Quand les sentiments sang mêlent»

**RAR.**

Merci à :

Alicekate: Tu es la première que m'a laisser une review, en plus c'est la première fois que tu lit une Jella et j'en suis honoré sincèrement. Bisous.

Grazie : Voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Bisous

Mrs Esmee Cullen : Merci pour ta review. Et oui je sais il y a beaucoup de fautes encore (Voilà l'inconvénient d'avoir écrit en abrégé pendant des années) Ma sœur fait son possible pour essayer de TOUTES les corriger ^^' Encore merci et Bisous

Oliveronica cullen massen : Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite ! Bisous

nini88 : Merci nini88 voilà la suite j'espere que tu va l'adorer encore et encore ! Bisous

Galswinthe : Merci à toi aussi pour ta review et encore DESOLER pour les fautes ^^' Bisous

Morrijyg : Tu a bien raison ! Beaucoup d'entre nous l'aurais bien consolé ... La prochaine fois qu'il ce sent mal je veux bien te le prêter pour que tu puisses le consoler mais attention tu auras intérêt à me le rendre ! ^^ Bisous

crys063 : Merci pour ta review et j'avoue que moi aussi je lis que des Jella c'est bien pour cela que j'en écris ! Bisous

**Note de l'auteur:**

Voilà merci à toutes pour vos reviews et je m'excuse encore pour les fautes mais je dois vous avouez que j'ai écrit en abrégé pendant des années alors pour réécrire sans fautes du jour au lendemain ce n'est pas facile. Allez y vous pouvez me taper...  
noooooon je déconne ne me taper pas ou je ne publie pas la suite... A ce que je suis sadique... Et puis mince, vous m'avez laissez de belles reviews alors je veux bien vous mettre la suite tout de suite! Je vous laisse et n'oublier pas la review à la fin ^^

bisouuuuuuuuuuus !

**Précédemment dans «Quand les sentiments sang mêlent»:**

On a joué aux jeux toute l'après midi jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un arrive en défonçant la porte d'entrer, la personne s'immobilisa en plein milieu du salon, et c'est là que je le reconnu, une personne qui m'avais t'en manquer, et qui m'avais abandonné comme tout les autres... 

**Chapitre 6**

POV Bella:

La personne qui venais de rentrer en défonçant la pauvre porte de la villa était en train de grogner sur Damon? Non mais ça ne va pas? J'allais lui crié dessus pour non seulement m'avoir fait sursauter comme ca mais en plus parce qu'il grogne sur MON ami lorsqu'il prit la parole.

- Qu'est ce que ce clebs viens faire ici ? Demanda-t-il en grognant encore.

- C'est un amis il ne fait rien de mal, il n'est pas comme les autres loups garou de la push, on peut avoir confiance en lui. Jasper lui répondit en levant les yeux au ciel.

- A ok cool! Alors bienvenue mec ! Il ce retourna vers moi avec un grand sourire. Bella comme tu m'as manqué et pourquoi a tu voulu sauter de la falaise? T'es complètement taré...

Je lui coupai la parole avant qu'il en dise trop!

- Emmett! Il m'avait t'en manquer, je voulais lui sauter dans les bras tellement j'étais heureuse de le voir, mais je me repris aussitôt en me rappelant qu'il m'avait abandonné et qu'il venait d'agresser mon ami.

- Oui? Dit-il en baissant les yeux, comme un enfant qu'on aurait surpris en train de voler des bonbons dans le placard de la cuisine.

- Tu... Non non attend... Je rêve c'est ca? Hein, je rêve? Qu'est ce qui te prend a débouler ici en défonçant la porte, sois dis en passant, qu'elle ne t'avais rien fait, et en plus tu agresse MON ami et tu l'insulte de clebs et sans me dire bonjour,  
tu me dit comme si c'était normal, que et je site " Bella comme tu m'a manquer..." et tu pensais que j'allais te sauter dans les bras en te pardonnant de m'avoir lâchement abandonné, et m'oublier comme ca, comme si j'avais jamais existé, comme si j'avais jamais apparu dans vos vie?  
Je pleurais maintenant, je voyais Emmett qui, si il avait pu, aurais pleuré aussi, je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il sans voulais énormément, mais je n'ais pas pu m'empêcher de dire ce que je pensais malgré que je sentais que Jasper essayais de me calmer ce qui marcha qu'à la fin de mon petit discours.

- Je... Je suis désoler petite sœur, pardon! Pardonne-moi s'il te plait. Il avait dit ca tout en ce rapprochant de moi, il lui resta plus qu'un pas à faire pour me prendre dans ses bras, mais je voyais qu'il hésitait alors je me lançai dans ses bras en première. Qu'est ce qu'il m'avait manqué lui aussi.

- Je te pardonne mon gros nounours, de toute façon on ne peut pas t'en vouloir longtemps. Mais c'est à moi de m'excuser.

- Pourquoi ca? Me demanda mon grand frère.

- Parce que c'est moi qui a voulu vous connaitre, c'est moi qui est entré dans vos vie donc c'est ma faute si tout cela c'est passer...

- Non ce n'est pas ta fautes Bella !

Cette voix je la connais mais c'était impossible que ce sois elle, et pourquoi me disait' elle que ce n'était pas de ma fautes? Je me détachai d'Emmett et me tourna vers elle qui était encore dans l'encadrement de la porte et qui n'avais pas bougé depuis le début de conversation avec Emmett.

- Rosalie? ... Je... Si c'est de ma fautes, tu avais raison depuis le début, une humaine dans votre famille ca n'a créée que des problèmes...

- Non! Je t'interdis de dire ca, j'avais tord! Tu es... Tu es la seule chose... pardon la seule PERSONNE qui nous a tous rendu notre vie si lumineuse maintenant, tu nous as rendu notre par d'humanité, tu fais parti de la famille Bella et depuis qu'on et parti tout le monde était triste on souffrait d'avoir perdu une sœur  
, une fille, ou un amour pour certain... Mais maintenant on et la et plus jamais on ne partira.

Quoi? J'en étais resté bouche-bée. C'est bien Rosalie qui vien de parler la? Celle qui me détestait, celle qui aurait voulu que je meurs plutôt que je reste avec Edward? Tout le monde la regardais avec des gros yeux et la bouche ouverte sauf Damon qui ne comprenais rien a ce qu'il ce passais. Je suppose que personne s'attendais a ca.

- Quoi? Dit-elle en marchant dans ma direction. Je sais être gentille quand il le faut.

Elle me prit dans ses bras. Cela me fait bizarre de la part de Rosalie mais je dois bien avouer qu'elle m'avait manqué autant que les autres. Elle desserra notre étreinte et me souri, d'un sourire éblouissant. Je lui rendis un sourire moins parfait que le sien, mais un sourire " heureux " tout de même.

Voila comment la fin de l'après midi ce terminas et il était déjà tard et Charlie n'allais pas tarder à rentrer alors il fallait que je sois rentré avant lui pour ne pas subir un questionnaire. Alors Jasper a décider de me ramener moi et Damon, il me déposerait en première et après il déposera Damon a la limite de traiter car si Damon n'avais pas peur de venir sur leur territoire Jasper  
ne voulais pas risquer de déclencher une guerre, il fallait d'abord parler a Sam. Je dis au revoir a Rose et Emmett et monta dans ma voiture et Jasper dans la sienne avec Damon, il me suivit jusqu'a chez moi, je me garai, sorti de la voiture, et me dirigea vers celle de Jasper pour leur dire au revoir a eux aussi. Je fis la bise a Damon et lui dit a bientôt et Jasper me regarda bizarre, je savais  
a quoi il pensait. Il ce demandais si il revenait ce soir dans ma chambre pour la nuit ou pas. Alors je lui répondis a ca question muette.

- Oui Jaz, tu peux... à ce soir!

Il eu un sourire magnifique avant de me répondre

- A ce soir ma belle.

Damon nous regardais avec un demi sourire, a quoi il pensait celui la? Je voulu lui demander mais Jasper démarra en trombe et parti en direction de la push.

Bon voila je me retrouve seule, ca me fait un vide de les avoir laissé, je venais de les retrouver, mais bon temps que Jasper vien me voir après je peux attendre demain pour aller les revoir.  
Je rentrai chez moi beaucoup plus heureuse que quand je suis sorti tout a l'heure.  
Je monte dans ma chambre, pris un grand maillot et un shorty et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. J'allais prendre une bonne douche bien chaude et repenser à cette journée pleine d'émotion.  
En me relaxant dans la douche j'eu comme eux un flash! Pourquoi Rosalie et Emmett sont revenu et pas Alice? Pourquoi Alice n'est pas venu a la place de Rosalie, pas que je ne voulais pas de Rosalie mais il n'empêche, Alice était ma meilleur amie, ma sœur, pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue? Elle doit m'en vouloir, c'est surement à cause de moi qu'Alice et Jas se sont séparer.  
A ce moment je ressentis une grande tristesse, je me senti coupable. J'éteignis l'eau et sorti et me sécha. Tien ma tristesse ce dissipai peu a peu... Jasper il doit surement être revenu. Je sorti de la salle de bain et me dirigea vers ma chambre. Je soufflais un grand coup avant de rentrer, J'ouvris la porte et je fus surprise de retrouver une autre personne que Jasper dans ma chambre.

Note de moi lol :

La suite sûrement prochainement, tout de dépens si ma sœur à terminer la suite et quand elle pourra me les envoyer pour correction. Je m'excuse il doit rester pas mal de fautes, je tenterais de recorriger ce chapitre quand je le pourrais. Désoler encore pour l'attente de cette suite. Bonne journée à tous.


	7. Chapter 7

« Quand les sentiments sang mêlent »

**Note de l'auteur ****:**

_Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews et je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolée pour le retard j'ai eu de très gros soucis familiaux et je n'ai pas pu continuer ma fanfiction, mais maintenant que cela s'est stabilis__é __je reprends tout de suite sans perdre de temps pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemp__s__. Voici la suite __j'espère __qu'elle vous plaira. ET merci aussi à notre Bêta !_

**Chapitre 7 ****:**

PDV Bella :

- Euh... Salut Rosalie !

- Salut Bella, je sais que tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir mais j'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec toi et rattraper tout ce qu'on n'a pas passé ensemble, et essayer de se connaître un peu plus... Si cela ne te dérange pas bien sûr?

- Non ! Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne me dérange pas du tout mais je trouve cela plutôt bizarre à vrai dire!

- Oui, je me doute bien que tu sois surprise, mais crois moi je ne voulais pas être si méchante avec toi.

- D'accord mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait alors pour que tu me détestes à ce point? Je veux dire... On ne se connaissait même pas encore, que tu ne m'aimais déjà pas.

- Bella, je ne te déteste pas voyons! C'est juste que... tu voulais devenir un vampire. Bella tu sais tout ce que tu perds en voulant devenir comme nous?

- Euh… Je ne vois pas du tout où veut en venir Rosalie.

- Tu sais, quand j'étais encore humaine, j'étais amoureuse d'un homme. Il avait presque 10 ans de plus que moi, je l'aimais, mais j'étais surtout trop jeune et stupide, il me faisait croire qu'il m'aimait que j'étais assez "mûre" pour faire "des choses de grands" comme il disait et...

Voyant qu'elle avait du mal à finir, je dus me retenir pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras. Ça me faisait de la peine de voir tant de souffrance dans ses yeux couleur or.

- Rosalie je t'en prie, ne te force pas à me dire ton passé s'il te plaît je comprends parfaitement...

- Non! Non Bella je veux te dire ce qu'il s'est passé ! Te dire comment je suis morte! S'il te plaît je veux que tu sache.

Après un petit moment de réflexion je lui fais signe de la tête comme quoi elle pouvait continuer.

- Bon, je disais qu'il me faisait croire qu'il m'aimait et que j'étais assez mûre pour faire "des choses de grands", je n'étais pas prête pour cela et il le savait. Un soir que mes parents étaient sortis dîner, il est venu toquer à la porte et quand je lui ai ouvert, il m'a dit qu'il voulait me parler et il m'a tiré le bras jusqu'à dans ma chambre. Je m'étais assise sur mon lit et attendais qu'il me parle, au lieu de ça il s'est assit à côté de moi et a commencé à m'embrasser dans le cou et il descendait jusqu'à mon épaule. Quand j'ai réalisé ce qu'il essayait de faire je l'ai repoussé gentiment... Mais il en avait décidé autrement ... Il m'a violée. Je ne suis pas sortie de chez moi pendant une semaine. Plus tard, quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, j'étais heureuse et à la fois malheureuse car je voulais garder cet enfant, ce petit être qui était déjà en train de se former dans mon ventre, mais d'un autre coté, cet enfant n'aurais jamais connu son père. Un mois était passé après cette nouvelle, j'en avais parlé à mes parents et ils ont été d'accord pour le garder, mais je n'ai jamais voulu leur dire qui était le père.

Un après-midi je suis sortie pour aller faire quelques courses et c'est là que je l'ai croisé. J'ai voulu faire demi-tour, mais il m'a vu et il est venu vers moi pour me parler. Voyant que je protégeais mon ventre, il m'a demandé si j'étais enceinte je lui ai répondu "oui, de toi". Et c'est là que tout a basculé. Il m'a attrapée par les cheveux, il m'a tirée dans un coin sombre et m'a poignardée, cinq coups de couteau dans le ventre... J'ai perdu l'enfant et il m'a laissée pour morte dans cette ruelle. C'est là que Carlisle m'a trouvée, et qu'il m'a mordue pour me transformer sur place. Ce n'est qu'après m'avoir mordu qu'il m'a amené chez lui, car je n'aurais pas supporte le voyage.

Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte. Je voyais bien que si elle le pouvait elle aurait pleurer elle aussi. Elle se leva de mon lit, alla jusqu'à mon bureau et pris un paquet de mouchoirs qui était dessus pour me l'apporter.

- Merci.

- De rien, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer Bella.

- T'inquiète pas ça va aller. Lui dis-je avec un demi-sourire.

- Je t'ai raconté mon passé car je voulais que tu saches pourquoi j'étais comme ça avant avec toi, tu voulais devenir un vampire Bella, alors que tu as la chance de pouvoir enfanter. Tu peux réaliser les rêves que je ne pourrais plus jamais réaliser.

- Rosalie, je voulais devenir vampire pour passer le reste de mon existence avec Ed... avec "lui" mais maintenant qu'il m'a très clairement fait comprendre que je n'étais qu'une humaine sans importance, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le deviendrais... La douleur refit surface à une telle vitesse que je ne pus la contrôler, cela me fis pousser un cri et me tenir le ventre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Bella? Réponds-moi ! Ça va?

Je réussis à contrôler un peu la douleur ce qui me calma un peu.

- Oui ça va, je... j'suis désolée c'est juste que parler de ton frère c'est encore dur pour moi.

- Cette ordure ne peut pas être un frère pour moi. Il nous a tous obligés à te quitter alors qu'aucun de nous ne voulait partir, il nous a tous mentis!

- Aucun de vous?

-Aucun Bella pas même Jasper. Peut-être que cela ne s'est jamais vu, mais Jasper tient énormément à toi Bella, il ferait n'importe quoi pour te sauver, il pourrait se sacrifier pour te sauver. Jasper se sacrifier pour me sauver? Pourquoi dit-elle ça? Avant qu'il ne revienne, on ne s'était pour ainsi dire jamais parlé! Et d'ailleurs il devait revenir après avoir remmener Damon, où est-il alors?

- Rosalie?

- Appelle moi Rose, Bella on est sœurs n'est-ce pas?

Elle me regardait et attendait ma réponse. Je crois lire dans ses yeux qu'elle appréhende ma réponse. Aurait-elle peur que je dise non?

- Bien sûr que oui tu a toujours été ma sœur Rose!

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me répondit d'un merci sincère, ça me fait toujours bizarre, mais je devrais m'y habituer. Elle desserra notre étreinte et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose?

- Oui euh... Jasper où est il ? Il devait venir la aussitôt après avoir raccompagné Damon, mais il n'est toujours pas là.

- Oh désolée, il était là quand je suis arrivée, mais je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait me laisser seule avec toi pour que je puisse te parler. Il est parti chasser en attendant, tu veux que je l'appelle?

- Oui... Enfin... Non... euh je veux dire que si il a suffisamment chassé oui il peut venir, mais qu'il prenne son temps quand même.

Rosalie l'appela sur son portable.

- Jas? Tu a fini de chasser?

-...

- Très bien tu peux revenir maintenant j'ai fini de parler à Bella.

-...

-Hééé ! Il nous faut du temps pour parler entre filles! Fais vite si tu veux avoir le temps de lui dire bonne nuit, Bella est fatiguée et il faut qu'elle se repose, dit elle me voyant bailler.

Ça me fit rougir. Elle raccrocha.

- Il arrive. Apparemment il est pressé de te voir. Bon j'te laisse mais ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant je serais d'accord au cas où tu voudrais bien devenir vampire, même si c'est pas le choix que j'aurais fait si j'en avais eu un... Mais tu es ma sœur après tout, et peu importe tes choix je serais là pour te soutenir.

- Merci Rose, lui répondis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Elle me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras et sortit par la fenêtre. Je m'essuyai les yeux et me couchais en attendant Jasper. J'étais tellement fatiguée que je m'endormis aussitôt. J'entendis vaguement quelqu'un me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Dors bien ma belle, fait de beaux rêves.

Je sentis un baiser sur mon front qui me fit frissonner et plongeai dans un sommeil profond.


	8. Chapter 8

" Quand les sentiments sang mêlent "

Chapitre 8

POV Bella:

Le lendemain matin mon réveil sonna. Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'aller en cours mais bon c'est comme

ça on y peut rien. Je m'étirai et me tournai pour me retrouver nez à nez avec... un papier. Je le pris et me frotta les yeux pour ne plus voir flou, et je lis:

_**Ma Bella,**_

_**Aujourd'hui, avec Emmett et Rosalie nous avons décidé de chasser un peux plus loin que d'habitude, nous serons de retour ce soir je te le promets. Je ne voulais pas te laisser seule, mais comme tu **__**a **__**cours et que nous ne sommes plus **__**inscrits **__**au lycée de Forks nous ne pouvons t'accompagner. **_

_**Au **__**fait**__**, ma Chère Bella comme nous sommes partis après ton anniversaire, je n'ai pas pu t'offrir de cadeau! Alors regarde sur ton bureau tu auras 3 boîtes. La première, de couleur bleue c'est le cadeau d'Emmett, la seconde la boîte rose, celui de Rose et **__**la **__**rouge c'est le mien. On t'a laissé chacun un petit mot à l'intérieur, j'espère que cela te plaira.**_

_**Je t'embrasse ma douce, fait attention à toi, je m'en voudrais de ne pas être resté à tes côtés s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.**_

_**À **__**ce soir Darling.**_

_**Jasper.**_

Je fus très contente et en colère en même temps. Contente pour son petit mot, c'est très gentil de sa part de m'avoir prévenu qu'ils rentreraient ce soir, mais aussi en colère pour m'avoir acheté des cadeaux! Ils ne peuvent pas utiliser leur argent pour des choses beaucoup plus utiles ? De toute façon c'est trop tard maintenant, mais je me promets que dès que j'aurais l'un d'eux devant moi ça va chauffer! Je m'approche du bureau pour ouvrir celui d'Emmett en premier, le bleu. Ce sont des boucles d'oreille couleur Topaze, de la même couleur que leurs yeux. Cela me fit chaud au cœur. Elles sont magnifiques. Je pris le mot et le lus:

_**Bellibulle,**_

_**Je t'offre des boucles d'oreilles. Je sais que tu n'a pas les oreilles percées, mais tu va devoir le faire maintenant t'es une grande fifille. Allez la petite je te laisse les admirer.**_

_**Bisous petite sœur.**_

_**Emmett.**_

C'est bien du Emmett tout craché ça. Pour la peine il viendra avec moi comme ça, si je tombe dans les pommes, il me portera jusqu'à chez moi. Je pris ensuite celui de Rosalie, la boîte rose. Ça me fit sourire car je sais qu'elle a choisit cette couleur pour son prénom, Rosalie et je sais aussi que c'est parce que j'ai accepté de l'appeler Rose. Je l'ouvris avec délicatesse, car les boîtes sont tellement belles que j'ai peur de les abîmer. Je découvris une gourmette en or blanc, très fine avec écris dessus: "SISTERS FOREVER".

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. C'est parfait. Comme pour celui d'Emmett je pris le papier qui était plié à l'intérieur de la boîte :

_**Bella,**_

_**Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu parler avec toi et d'avoir pu arranger les choses par la même occasion.**_

_**Mais je serais encore plus heureuse si tu acceptais de me pardonner, pour tout ce que je t'ai dit et pour **__**la **__**façon **__**dont **__**je me suis **__**comportée **__**avec toi. Mais je suis heureuse, tu a déjà **__**accepté **__**que je sois ta sœur alors voici un bracelet unique, qui est à toi et toi seule. Je t'ai pris de l'or blanc, je trouvais que la couleur **__**t'irait **__**mieux que l'or jaune. Et je sais aussi**____**que tu n'**__**aime**__**s pas que l'on utilise de l'argent pour toi. Mais c'est le premier cadeau que je t'offre. Alors**____**je voudrais seulement que tu l**__**'acceptes**__**. **_

_**Gros bisous ma petite sœur et à très bientôt.**_

_**Rose.**_

Bien sur que oui je lui ai pardonné, hier quand elle est venue me parler. J'accroche la gourmette à mon poignet droit. Il est juste ... unique et tellement beau à la fois. Maintenant la dernière boîte, celle de

Jasper. Celle-ci, rouge, est beaucoup plus grosse que les autres. Je défis le nœud qu'il y a autour et l'ouvris. En voyant ce que c'était, j'ai ressenti de l'étonnement, de la colère et de la joie en même temps !

Un portable ! il m'avait offert un portable ! Je pris aussitôt le mot pour lire ce qu'il m'avait marqué.

_**Darling,**_

_**Ne sois pas en colère contre moi s'il te **__**plaît**__**, je t'offre un téléphone portable car j'espère que tu va t'en servir aujourd'hui. Il est **__**allumé, **__**regarde dans le répertoire, tu y trouveras les numéros de Rosalie, d'Emmett et moi, comme ça tu pourras nous appeler quand tu le voudras dans la journée. Il y a déjà du forfait dessus, tu a 8 heures d'appels et tu peux envoyer autant de messages que tu **__**le souhaites**__**, c'est gratuit.**_

_**Maintenant que tu es bien énervée je t'ai mis une petite boîte dans ton manteau. Et oui un autre petit cadeau!**_

_**Je t'embrasse tendrement Darling.**_

_**Jasper.**_

Je pris mon manteau qui était posé sur la chaise de mon bureau et fouillai l'une des poche... Rien. Je fouillai l'autre et touche un écrin en velours, je le sortis. Je regardais la boîte pendant 5 longues minutes, elle est en velours bleu nuit, avec une inscription dessus écrite en rouge: " Darling ". Je l'ouvre et fut étonnée et heureuse de découvrir ce cadeau...

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_Voila pour ce chapitre 8. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Laissez une trace de votre passage s'il vous __plaît __une petite review ne fait pas de mal hein ! ;) Bisous à tous et merci pour les encouragements. A très vite._

_**Sacri-Bella.**_

_**Note de la bêta :**_

_Bahhhhh et moi ? Tu m'oublies ? Bon c'est vrai que j'ai les chapitres en avance mais ça fait toujours plaisir de voir son nom sur le chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! à la prochaine !_

_**Note de la pseudo correctrice ( Alias clois4ever51 ) :**_

_Non __**Elea-chan **__on ne t'a pas oublié,____c'est juste que je n'avais pas encore apposé ma griffe, pour les remerciements. Donc je rectifie le tir : Merci à toutes et tous pour vos review, vos ajouts en favoris et en suivis. Et un grand remerciement à __**Elea-chan**__ notre super Bêta, pour son travail et je peux vous dire qu'il y en a …_


End file.
